


Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Eggsy and Harry are neighbours, and secretly dating. When Eggsy is locked out of his house he goes to Harry for help. There are biscuits at stake!





	Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 12: We’re neighbors and I just got locked out of my apartment, I was baking cookies that will burn if I don’t get in there quick

“NO! No, no, nonononononononononono. SHIT!” Eggsy stood in front of his house, patting down his pockets in search of his keys. He sat the bag of groceries down, and checked his jacket pockets as well. It didn’t help. His keys seemed to be safely hung up on the hook on the other side of the door.

Still cursing, Eggsy ran to the house of their next door neighbour, Harry Hart. Frantically, he knocked on the door. “Please be home, please be home, please be home.” He repeated it like a mantra, praying to God that Harry was back from the tailor shop on Savile Row, where he worked. At least he knew that he the man hadn’t gone on one of his frequent business travels.

A moment later the door opened, Harry on the other side. “Eggsy? Good grief, what happened that made you decide you wanted to knock through my door?” He opened the door wider, motioning for Eggsy to come inside.

“Harry, thank Christ you’re here! I need your help!” Eggsy practically barreled his way past Harry, going straight to the table in which Harry kept his gloves, flashlight, and spare sets of keys. “Do you still have the spare keys for our place? I need them, like, immediately.” He tossed through the drawers, not finding them.

Eggsy’s family had lived in Stanhope Mews for more than fifteen years now. His father Lee used to work at the same tailor shop as Harry, before he died in a car accident abroad three years ago. When Lee had started to work at the shop, he moved the family out of the council estates, and into the mews, after hearing from Harry that the man’s neighbour was planning to move to Norfolk.

“Eggsy! Calm down. I have them, just, step aside for a moment.” He put his hand to Eggsy’s shoulder, guiding him to the side, going through the same drawer that the young man had just ransacked. In a few moments, he held the keys in his hands, offering them to Eggsy.

The younger man took them, and ran out of the house, shouting a quick ‘thanks’ over his shoulder. He quickly made his way back to his own front door, fumbling with the keys so much that he dropped them. By the time he got them back into his hands, and managed to fit the right key into the lock, Harry had come out into the mews, worried about the frenzied state Eggsy was in.

Eggsy finally managed to unlock the door, and ran inside the house. There was already some smoke coming from the kitchen. He pulled open the oven door, and was greeted by a plume of smoke.

“Shit.” He fanned at the air with his hands, and looked around for an oven mitt or a dishtowel, when he saw Harry appearing next to him, setting down the grocery bag he had forgotten on the front porch.

“Here.” Harry reached to his right, and handed Eggsy the dishtowel that had been hanging on the cabinet handle.

“Thanks.” He pulled out the tray, but it was too late. The biscuits were already burnt.

“Eggsy?”

“Yeah?” Defeated, he put the tray on the counter, and turned around to face Harry, who didn’t seem to be very happy at the moment.

“Explain to me why you left your house with your oven on?” He stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking rather angry. In the back of his mind Eggsy thought that the man looked rather sexy like this.

Eggsy sighed. “Harry, please don’t. I know it was stupid, I just really needed something from the shops. Mum is out fetching Daisy from kindergarden, and I really just wanted to get these finished, and… Daisy won’t eat biscuits without milk, and we were out, so I ran over to the store to get some.” He slowly approached Harry, looking up at the taller man through his lashes. “Please don’t be mad at me? You know I can’t stand it when you’re mad at me.” He unfolded Harry’s arms, putting them around his sides, and hugged Harry in return.

After a moment he could feel the older man tighten his grip on him. Harry exhaled audibly, and rested his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder. Eggsy knew he was no longer in serious trouble. Harry absolutely adored Daisy, and frequently spent some time babysitting her, schedule permitting. He could forgive almost anything, if it was intended to make the little girl’s life happier, which biscuits certainly did.

“I’m still cross with you. Don’t think I’m just going to let this go.”

Eggsy pulled away a little, just enough so he could look at Harry properly. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of a good way to punish me.” He grinned, and batted his eyelashes dramatically.

“Prat. I really shouldn’t indulge you. It wouldn’t set a good example, to reward you for stupid actions.” Harry leaned down and softly kissed Eggsy, who hummed into the kiss.

“Believe me, that was a very uncomfortable kind of stress, just now. Won’t be doing it again, promise. Now. Seeing as I’ve just learned an important lesson, and did so well learning it, wouldn’t you agree that I deserved some kind of reward?”

“The way you say that, it’s almost as if your reward and your punishment would be the same.” Harry tightened his arms around Eggsy, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“It’s been too long, Harry.” He loosened the taller man’s tie, and kissed a spot on Harry’s neck that he knew would drive the older man wild. The moan that followed only encouraged him further.

Their kisses grew more and more intense, both men forgetting about their surroundings completely, until there was the sound of a door opening coming from the front hall.

“Eggsy? Babe, we’re home!”

Eggsy quickly broke away from Harry, almost falling over a nearby chair in the process. He pulled his shirt into place, and stepped into the front hall, where Michelle was helping Daisy out of her coat.

“Hey mum”, he kissed her on the cheek, and turned to Daisy. “Hey there, my little flower, did you have fun at kindergarden today?” He picked her up, and spun around, eliciting a laugh from the little girl.

He was so busy with Daisy, that he hadn’t noticed, when Michelle went into the kitchen. “Whoa!! Jesus frickin Christ, Harry, you gave me a fright! Make some noise, would you…”

Eggsy moved into the kitchen with Daisy, where Harry was busy apologising to his mum. He could see the beginning of a bruise forming on the side of Harry’s neck, his hair no longer mussed, but far from his usual carefully put together appearance.

“Oh, babe, what happened to the biscuits? Got a little carried away, did you?” She looked from Eggsy to Harry’s shirt, his tie only partially hiding the fact that he had apparently done up his shirt wrong while everyone was in the front hall.

Eggsy flushed red. Did his mum just… no. “I went to the shops to get more milk, and when I got back I didn’t have my key on me. Went over to Harry’s for the spare, but the biscuits were already a bit…”

“Well done.” Harry interrupted.

“Eggsy, what are you doing leaving the house with the stove on? I taught you better than that!” Michelle was visibly upset, and yes, Eggsy could admit that she was rightfully so.

“I know, mum, I’m sorry, it really was only for a moment. And before you go on a tirade, Harry already took care of that, I feel appropriately chastised, it won’t happen again. Okay?”

Michelle let out a long sigh. “Fine. Clean this up, I’ll take Daisy upstairs. And make us all some hot chocolate while you’re at it, yeah?” She turned to Harry “Would you like to stay for dinner? We’ll have more than enough lasagna for us all.”

“That would be lovely, thank you, Michelle.”

\------

It had started one night, after Eggsy had knocked on Harry’s door, a bottle of gin in his hand, as a way of gratitude for babysitting Daisy the week before. They had sat on Harry’s sofa, talking about books, and music, and all the places that Harry had been to that Eggsy wanted to visit.

As the evening went on, both men became rather inebriated, and during a small lecture on how to prepare a proper Martini, Eggsy had turned to Harry and kissed him on the lips. The older man looked perplexed for a moment, and Eggsy had begun to fear that he had done something incredibly stupid - this was his father’s best friend after all. A moment later, though, Harry took Eggsy’s face in his hands, and kissed him. Not just a quick peck, but a drawn out press of their lips. They had stumbled to the bedroom shortly after, and spent what both described as the most incredible night together.

The next day brought with it not only the realisation what had happened, but a conversation about what was to happen next. Both men felt that this relationship was something they wanted to explore but neither was ready to tell Michelle about it. Harry had not only been Lee’s mentor and friend, but had come to be Michelle’s friend, too, to a degree. And there was the fact that he was older than both of Eggsy’s parents were. Not that either of them minded, after Eggsy assured Harry that it wasn’t an issue for him. Still, they didn’t feel like rushing to see Michelle’s reaction to their news.

\------

Harry had gone over to his house to pick a bottle of wine to go with the lasagna, and put on a cardigan.

Dinner was a lovely affair, Daisy finally in the habit of eating her food, instead of playing with it. Harry told them about his recent travels, Eggsy talked about his classes at uni, and Michelle... well, Michelle made an announcement.

“So, you know Kate from my book club? She’s moving in with her boyfriend, and I thought I might take her flat, and sell the house.” She cut up some more of the lasagna for Daisy.

Eggsy was absolutely shocked. “You’re what?”

“I’m thinking about moving into Kate’s flat. It’s a nice size, it’s not as expensive in the upkeep as this place, and it’s only a couple of streets from here.”

“Yeah, but…” Eggsy was at a loss. “It’s a bit small for the three of us, innit?”

“Love, you’ve only stayed here after your father died to look after me and Dais, and I appreciate it, I really do. But before that you were all set to move in with Ryan and Jamal, or find a place with Roxy. I don’t want to keep you from that anymore.” She reached across the table, squeezing Eggsy’s hand. “Or”, she continued “you could move in with that boyfriend of yours, if you’re at that point in your relationship already.”

Harry, who had been quiet during this conversation, turned still as a statue, the fork halfway up to his face.

Eggsy seemed equally shocked at this statement. This was building up to be quite a shocking meal in general. “My… boyfriend? Why would you even think that I had a boyfriend?” To be fair, the blush on his cheeks wasn’t helping his case very much.

“Babe, our houses share a wall.” She looked at Harry, who had turned as red as the sauce on his plate. “And I’m happy for you; not that we’re not gonna have words after dinner, when Daisy is upstairs, sleeping. Going behind my back for the past year…” She took another bite of her food, smiling at them both. “So don’t you think it would be nice if I weren’t to live right next door?”

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Dec 12 by 1 minute! damn it... anyway  
> at least the one for tomorrow is already finished


End file.
